


A Proper Reunion

by exilefromlife



Series: Legacy [17]
Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cunnilingus, Fluff, M/M, Porn With Plot, Trans Male Character, Wranduin Summer Kink Meme, post Ny'alotha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25578925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exilefromlife/pseuds/exilefromlife
Summary: After Wrathion returns from defeating N'Zoth, Anduin gives him a proper welcome.
Relationships: Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Series: Legacy [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673437
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	A Proper Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, [Raven](https://twitter.com/Bastet406) was kind enough to partner with me for the Wranduin Summer Kink Meme. Her art can be found [here](https://twitter.com/Bastet406/status/1288238245558358017), as well as at the bottom of the fic.
> 
> Please note: while I use feminine-coded language to describe Wrathion's anatomy, both Wrathion and Anduin think of it in masculine terms.
> 
> 2: Oral Sex

Anduin finally, _finally_ , is able to get away from the nobles in the aftermath of N’Zoth’s demise and the fall of the Black Empire. He’s got a single-minded goal resting on his bed and he doesn’t waste a second bolting out of the council room and into the wing of the Keep his rooms are in. The guards outside of them look amused as he skids to a halt and straightens his shirt before entering. He’d bristle at the knowing expressions on their faces, but those two had been on duty when he and Wrathion had fought after their reunion. They’d probably put two and two together when the fighting stopped abruptly.

Anduin hadn’t been quiet when he came in Wrathion’s mouth, either.

He blushes as he closes the door behind him. It’s high time he repaid the favor, but he needs to make sure the healing from that morning had continued throughout the day before he got his hopes too high. While Wrathion’s injuries had been relatively minor, Anduin didn’t want to take that chance.

After all, all of Stormwind saw them kiss on the docks. He’s got no doubt in his mind that his plan to announce the dragon as his consort the following day will go over well with the people, especially after a night not being plagued by nightmares of N’Zoth’s making. He had appearances to uphold, and a priest with an injured lover was not looked on favorably.

The king pushes open the door to his bedroom quietly, fully expecting Wrathion to still be asleep. He’s not wrong, and smiles when his lover’s form shifts to curl into a tighter ball under the covers. Anduin knows it must not be that deep of a sleep and isn’t surprised when the sound of the door closing rouses the dragon.

“Mm, Anduin?” Wrathion asks, not sitting up.

“It’s me.” He leans against the door to remove his boots and then crosses the room to the prince’s side. “How do you feel?”

“Still tired.”

“That’s to be expected.”

“Still want you.”

Anduin snorts. “That’s also to be expected.” He leans down to kiss Wrathion carefully. “Dragons.”

“You’re treating me like I’m going to break.” The prince says with a pout. “I’m not going to break.”  
  
The blond sighs, lifting his hand to touch the dragon’s injured arm. “This said otherwise this morning. Two broken bones and a badly dislocated shoulder. That’s not even talking about the cracked and bruised ribs.”

Wrathion pouts more as he sits up. “Yes, well, I _was_ thrown quite a distance during the battle. If I break, you’ll heal me.”

“That’s not the point, my love.” He cups Wrathion’s cheek. “I don’t want to hurt you just because I find your very presence intoxicating. I’d rather you be fully healed before we…get too enthusiastic. But…if you have any other ideas, I’d be happy to hear them.”

That gets him a smirk and Anduin realizes with a start that the damn dragon had _planned_ for this. “Oh, I have ideas.”

“And?”

“They all involve both of us naked. You can see that I’ve got a bit of a head start.” Wrathion gestures at his nude body.

The human king makes a considering sound. “Speaking of, I do believe I left you clothed this morning. Is my memory failing me?”

Another pout from his lover. “No, one of the maids bullied me into taking a bath. Told me I smelled worse than cow dung and she could either draw me a nice bath or find someone to dunk me in the lake. I laughed until my brother walked in.”

“He’s here?” That could be awkward for Wrathion if there was a risk that his brother could catch them fooling around.

Wrathion shakes his head. “Not anymore. Once he checked on my well-being, Jaina took him to Thunder Bluff. Baine had wanted to speak with him, and I think he’s more comfortable among Tauren than humans.”

“He knows he’s welcome here, I hope?”

“Shaw made that clear, apparently. As did Jaina.”

“I’m glad. Enough of family. You said you needed me to take off my clothes?” Anduin grins when Wrathion focuses back on the situation at hand and enthusiastically nods. He stands and makes short work of his clothing, but his hands hover over the buckles of his prosthetic leg. “On or off?”

“You won’t need it for what I have in mind, so it’s up to you.” Wrathion leans forward and shuffles pillows behind him until he’s able to recline against them without being flat on his back. He watches with familiar curiosity as Anduin sits on the edge of the bed to take off the prosthetic limb and set it carefully aside.

He feels nothing but relief that the cumbersome limb is no longer rubbing painfully against his skin. Stormwind had not been kind during the late weeks of spring and the humidity made his limb rub where it normally didn’t cause problems. He’d hoped to avoid wearing a cloth covering for as long as possible, but it seems that it’s time to drag it out again.

Anduin moves so he’s propped up on his arms, hovering over Wrathion’s body. “Hello, my love.”

“Mm, hello.” The dragon pushes Anduin’s hair out of his face and kisses him softly. There’s a broken sort of noise in the back of his throat when the blond deepens the kiss, and he grips the light hair tightly in his fists. He can feel himself start to get wet just from that alone and moans into the kiss.

The king smiles against his lips and moves the sheet off of the dragon before he straddles a leg and slowly starts rubbing against Wrathion’s thigh. It’s not a comfortable position, especially for a man with only one leg to support himself, but they manage until the dragon breathlessly pushes at Anduin’s shoulders.

“Okay, okay, you rotten tease, I yield!” Wrathion exclaims with a smile on his face. “Want your tongue on me sometime this _century_ , please!”

Anduin grins as he slides down to lie between Wrathion’s legs. “Well, since you said please…” He spreads his lover’s legs wider and groans when he sees just how soaked the prince is for him. “Light, you look so good…”

“Anduin, if you don’t--ah!” His threat gets cut off when Anduin’s tongue touches his folds, soft at first. Wrathion throws back his head and grips the sheets to the point of ripping.

The blond smirks as he teases the dragon to his breaking point, not minding how sloppy he is in the slightest. He likes when his dragon is so turned on…who wouldn’t? He watches carefully for the moment when too much becomes not enough and feels his smirk grow when the sound of tearing fabric reaches his ears. He pulls back slightly.

“You can hold my head instead of shredding the bedclothes.” Anduin says, touching one of Wrathion’s hands and tugging gently on it. “Then you can take your pleasure as you wish.”

“That…” Wrathion begins, stopping to breathe for a moment. “That’s a dangerous suggestion, darling.”

“You should know me well enough that I don’t mind danger."

“Yes, considering you have the self-preservation instincts of a gnat in a hurricane.” Despite the snark, Wrathion still grips his head tight and pushes him against his clit. “I sucked your dick last time, time for you to return the favor.”

Well, that’s something he can do with a great deal of enthusiasm. Anduin sucks the engorged flesh between his lips, flicking at the tip with his tongue. The prince cries out and presses him harder against himself. The blond sucks harder, taking the cue without hesitation. The time for teasing is past.

He stays there, sucking his lover hard until Wrathion’s grip shifts. It’s something familiar, and Anduin takes this cue for what it is and carefully thrusts two fingers into the dragon’s dripping entrance.

“Oh, fuck, Anduin! Like that, please, don’t stop!” Wrathion shouts, hips thrusting back against his hands and tongue.

Anduin curls his fingers and presses against the dragon’s core, not slowing down his tongue until the grip on his hair tightens to the point of genuine pain and Wrathion screams his name. Anduin feels the dragon’s fluids soak his hand as he clenches around his fingers and starts to back away from his clit. Even when he takes such care, Wrathion jerks with overstimulation when he’s released.

The king looks up at his lover, whose one hand rests on his forehead as he catches his breath. As soon as red eyes meet blue, Anduin removes his fingers and grins up at him. “You’re gorgeous.”

“Dragon.”

“Hm.” He bends back down to lick his lover clean, not touching his clit to avoid disturbing the afterglow. When Wrathion twitches his hips away, Anduin pushes himself up and crawls up the bed to cuddle his soon-to-be consort.

They stay like that for a couple of minutes until the dragon’s hand touches Anduin’s cock, still mostly hard. The king looks at Wrathion. “You don’t have to.”

“I know. I want to, though. Means you’ll owe me again, and you should know one thing about black dragons by now.”

“Which is?”

“We _love_ having something to hold over a king’s head.”

Anduin starts laughing and doesn’t stop until well after they need to change the sheets.


End file.
